


i should've known that you and your intentions weren't for me

by manhattan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Character Study, Contemplating Murder, Gen, Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/pseuds/manhattan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s normal, isn’t it? Planning to murder someone. I mean, well, it’s not like the others haven’t thought about it. Right … ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i should've known that you and your intentions weren't for me

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i started playing the translated patch and got these weird sayaka feelings

“I’ve had to do bad things,” she confesses to Naegi once, at the same time she wonders if she could overpower him. Naegi is small, tiny, but that’s not why she picks him – it's because he trusts her. It’s funny, kind of, if you really think about it – just because you went to school with someone doesn’t really _mean_ anything! She went to school with a thousand other people; that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t be suspicious and cautious around them, especially under such dire circumstances.

All in all, he’s just kind of pitiful, isn’t he? She brushes darker thoughts aside, looking him in the eyes. He’s got pretty eyes – green, attentive, like the protagonist from a game. _Well_ , she thinks, hiking her chin, _but I’m a heroine in my own story_.

“It’s okay,” he says, and even though he’s unsure she can practically _hear_ the confidence in his voice. _You’re a good person, Maizono-san. I’m sure you did what you had to do._ She sees his hand twitch, like he’s planning to set it on her shoulder comfortingly.

But he only closes it, in the end. She’s not surprised.

* * *

 Sayaka is not a bad person. She might have sacrificed some tiny part of her moral integrity to survive in show business, but she’s good, she’s fine – she would help old ladies carry their shopping bags if she weren’t rehearsing, and she’d give directions to tourists if she wasn’t having vocal training, and she’d help a grade schooler get home if she weren’t signing autographs. But the fact is: she is.

Does intention mean anything at all, if you never get to do what you’ve set out to accomplish?

* * *

 After the DVD, she feels something inside her crack.

Maybe it’s her denial – if Monobear has the power to imprison fourteen of the most popular high-schoolers in Japan, then he’s got the power to destroy an idol group. Her mind says, _it’s a fake. Of course it’s a fake. I bet the police are trying their best to get us out of here. The rest of the girls are waiting._ But then it adds: _you know, but … just in case … how about a boy with a one-track mind? Aren’t I used to that?_

She looks at the floor of an abandoned classroom and what was previously paranoia becomes a plan. Naegi smells surprisingly well when she leans her head into him, listening to the way his breath halts.

“Why … did things end up like this?” she asks, wondering if Oowada? No, too unpredictable. Yamada? Perhaps too uninterested in real girls. Kuwata? Yes. Kuwata is _perfect_.

Will he make the same surprised gasp when she twists a kitchen knife into his gut?

She’s going to get out of here. She won’t be forgotten.

“You swear?” She rubs at her eyes, hiccupping. “You swear you’ll do anything to get me out of here?”

“O-Of course,” says the doe boy. Distantly, she remembers Enoshima’s theory about carnivores.

Sayaka hides her fangs behind her tears, anticipating the hunt already. 


End file.
